Haunting Red
by PaperLizard
Summary: In the dead of night Bra runs into a red eyed stranger. But when she continues to run into him after the incindent... Well I'll leave that to the story
1. Default Chapter

No ownage here, and none in the future, although I would like to own DBZ. But save the petty dreams lets get on with the fic! Anyway give it a chance, I don't plan on ending it here. Man I really confuse myself sometimes. BTW, screw the frog story, I probably won't update.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A cool midnight breeze swept through West City. Bra walked along the sidewalk, frantically searching for the home that housed the man who Mom had met with earlier today. She had just remembered that her mother had forgotten a very important question about the details of the man's contraption. Mainly, what the strange looking purple button did. She didn't want her mother hurting herself, although Bra knew that she probably wouldn't. She had barely understood her mother's conversation with the man. She wasn't a real genius like her mom.  
  
Bra cursed under her breath as she made her way through the eerily dark alleyway. She shuddered. It wasn't like her to be scared, but she felt eyes boring into her, and she could've sworn she had seen a dark shape as she entered the alley. She was in a bad section of the town. She guessed this was normal at midnight.  
  
She couldn't even understand the gadget the man gave to her mom. All she could comprehend was something about it being dangerous if misused. Then her mother had told her about the purple button. She was going to show mom, tonight, that she could handle herself and that she had, in fact, grown up. Bulma refused to believe that she had grown up. 'I'm 14 for crying out loud.'She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the voice behind her at first.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in this part of town?"  
  
Bra turned around and nearly fainted when she found herself staring straight into a pair of ruthless red eyes.  
  
"Well, are you going to answer me?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anyways, that's the prologue of the story. R+R if you wish, or if you like the story. I have the early parts of the story sorted out so I'll update fairly quickly (I think). I need serious motivation, I'm not very good at commitment. 


	2. A real bum?

Ya, sorry the first chapter was kinda short and almost pointless but I can make up for it here. Once again I have no owning of DBZ. That made no grammatical sense whatsoever. Over and out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bra's head was swimming with thoughts, although the dominant one was what the hell possessed her to come out here in the dead night. She clicked on a tiny pocket flashlight and immediately recognized the teen standing before her. He only looked about 15, maybe an inch taller than her. He had silver hair down to his shoulders, and of course those crazy red eyes. He was the son of the man who brought the device to her mom, yet he looked nothing like him. Adopted, probably. She admitted to herself that only half of her came out because of the device. The other half was curios about the person who stood in front of her.  
  
"I've seen you before." He said roughly, his gaze still locked on her in an almost penetrating way. How could he have seen her? She had only caught a glimpse of him in the car the man drove.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Bra sighed, watching as yet another businessman stepped into the building. She quickly assessed his car. He didn't seem that well off if he was driving that ugly beat down vintage car.  
  
She caught sight of someone sitting in the passenger side before the window rolled up. A mysterious teenager with long silver hair. He spiked her curiosity, even if she had only seen him for a brief moment.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
And here he was, standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you going to say something?" He said angrily, tired of waiting. "Oh, er, hello" "Ugh this is a waste of my time." With that he disappeared in an almost inhuman way. Bra sighed. Now she was really confused  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Luckily no one had caught her sneaking back into the house. In the morning she called up her friend Pan. Quick Hi's were exchanged, followed by a short recap of the previous night.  
  
"I've never seen anyone like him in the city. Normally people would call someone with red eyes a freak and then they would run all kinds of tests on him Bra." "Well, then are we considered freaks?" "No our traits aren't as. exposed to public view." "But we still are aliens." "We aren't aliens. Breakfast is being served and I have to beat Goten to the table. Bye!" Bra sat there for a second, and then remembered that she had to get to the table soon or the food would be completely destroyed by her father and brother. She ran to the dining room only to find a mess of cleaned plates.  
  
"Here Bra, they didn't eat everything." Bulma said, handing her a small plate of food. "I'm sorry if you're still hungry." She said after Bra cleaned the plate at a surprisingly fast speed. "I need to have a talk with your father. Hurry up and get to school honey, you'll be late." Bulma left the room, and Bra soon heard the familiar sounds of angry yelling from the next room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bra preferred walking home over taking the limousine. It gave her a chance to stretch out, spend a little cash, and enjoy the city. She cut through an alley to save time, but she didn't expect to see a familiar face.  
  
"Didn't expect to run into you here." She said, annoyed. The guy from last night was sitting on a dumpster, looking almost bored. He seemed to notice her for the first time and greeted her with a wave of his hand.  
  
"So what's your name?" "Just.Just call me.Sefren." "Are you following me?" "No" "Then how'd you know to come here when I was passing through?" "Coincidence" Bra noticed he was wearing sunglasses. So that's how he went out in public. She got a better look at him in the daylight. He was handsome, in an eerie sort of way. His body was lean, and there was little signs of muscles. However, something told her he was stronger than he looked. His facial expression seemed to be frozen in stone. She had never seen it change from the slight grin and narrowed eyes. He wore typical street clothes, and looked quite out of place in this section of the city.  
  
"Where do you go to school?" "Nowhere" "Have a job?" "No" "Then what do you do!" "Hang out"  
  
Sefren seemed like a real bum. "Listen, you're going to tell me right now what you really do you stubborn ass!" "Didn't know you were such a bitch." He muttered under his breath but she heard it. "WHAT!?" She yelled angrily but he pulled another 'blink and he's gone' disappearing act. "Ass" she muttered and continued to walk home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ya, I know I suck, there's no need to rub it in. Just review. I don't care if you flame or what just review for the sake of the.Paper Lizard I'm holding. 


End file.
